


Chopsticks

by Neerg



Category: Ballet - Fandom, Camp - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, George - Fandom, dream - Fandom, geogre - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, Drama, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, camp ballet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neerg/pseuds/Neerg
Summary: George is sent to a ballet camp. Completely Christian and completely filled with girls. George is one of the few guys there. But Dream, a higher rank ballet student takes interest in him. George doesn’t want to be Dreams next fucking target and will do anything to stay dignified and in the closet.
Relationships: George x Dream - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book will have homophobic slurs and adult jokes so on warnings please do not read if you are not 13+ and up thank you :)

Woo hoo my first book


	2. Dissect my insecurity's

My bags looked almost like they packed themselves.

The books on my shelf were tucked neatly into place and the skirts I had worn over the years to small auditoriums stuffed with bored parents, were pressed neatly in my closet. 

I’m not like other girls is an understatement. I’m a boy for standards but that’s not what my parents wanted. They expected a girl and to be honest for the first years of my life that’s what I thought I was. It’s really sick, I know but it’s life.

My mom came into the room, with a camera and smiled happily at me. “Oh my little girl is growing up!” Girl, of course. I plastered a smile on my face, it’s what I do best. 

She hugged me and shot a couple of photos I would make sure to get rid of when I got back. My brown hair ruffled in my face as my parents hugged me and congratulated me for getting into this stupid camp. 

I only signed up so I didn’t have to deal with my parents setting my up with random girls all summer. And it’s not the girls that were bad it’s just my mom and dad standing over us at every chance they got. 

When the fake support and love was over with I quickly grabbed my bag from off the floor but not before my mom could grab my hand. 

She smiled a bit guiltily and I furrowed my brows, knowing she did something that would effect me. She pulled out a medium sized bag from her jacket pockets. 

She placed it in my hands. 

“Mom- we talked about this.” I said dreading this moment. The sun peeked through three curtain and my light blue sheets neatly folded on the side of my bed looked happy and crisp, but most happy things have a dark side. Like this moment. 

“Look, you don’t have to wear it but it might help you fit in-“ I cut her short as tears pooled in my eyes. “N-no it’s fine.” I said and stuffed the bag into my only bigger books bag. 

It was a brown curly hair piece for girls. I turned my back to them and walked out the door. 

Down the cold steps and outside into the hot summer air. 

I walked to the bus stop and wiped my tears away so nobody could see me in such a weak state.

After a few minutes of waiting a bus pulled up. It was.... pink with large happy face stickers and other, girly items plastered on the front. The bus seemed almost full so I guessed I was one of the last people on. Everybody seemed to know each other and were already talking front he window but stopped and looked down at me. 

The bus doors opened and girls and the few boys that were on the bus whispered and looked at each other. Most of the boys and girls on the bus were very handsome or pretty. I took a seat in the back that was empty. 

The whispers turned into normal cheers soon as we made two more stops, one a boy that I didn’t care to look at- and another a girl with pretty hazel eyes and red hair. 

I looked out the window and drifted off to sleep with out a sound.


	3. What your gonna be is not my problem if you don’t see what you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get in losers we’re going shopping

I woke to feel somebody tapping on my shoulder. 

“U-um we’re here.” Said a short girl with blonde hair

I sleepily grabbed my bag and got up but by the time I looked back up at her she was long gone. 

I followed a group of tall girls out and onto the pavement. There were laced ribbons and welcome signs all in pink in blue. The sun was barely hidden behind the mountains and we crowded together blending into each other as the councilor came out side. 

“Hello campers!” She yelled in a commanding but friendly voice. She smiled and ruffled her dark hair that matched with her brown skin. 

Most of everyone said hello’s back and then she started talking again. “Line up and I will hand you your schedules.” She said and instantly the crowd of people became a shoving mess. I was easily the first pushed to the ground. 

I mean I wasn’t weak but it’s not like I was gonna fight back. 

I fell to the ground with a small thud and a group of twin girls in green matching outfits burst out laughing edging on a few other people to start too.

I groaned and stranger to get up when somebody peered down at me casting a shadow over my light frame. 

It was a boy with beautiful green glass eyes and blonde hair. He smiled down at me a bit eagerly and lent me his hand. I took it firm grasp covering mine. 

The girls snickers turned into disgusted and jealous looks. I let go of his hand and whispered a thanks before scurrying to the back of the line. The girl In front of me turned to me.

“Hey you okay bro?” She asked. “Um- y-yeah,” I mumbled.

“Good, don’t care what those girls do they’re just jealous your super cute.” She smiled. Her comment wasn’t even flirtatious but I blushed and smiled anyways. “Thanks I guess.” I laughed. 

“Hey what’s your name?” I asked feeling confident enough to start conversation. 

“You can call me puffy!” She said putting her hands on her hips proudly. “Or Captain Puffy if you please because I was captain of my cheer team at school.” She smirked. She had a lot of conference and obviously wanted to show it. “Oh so rude of me! What’s your name?” She asked.

“George.” I said and she eyed me. “Weird I’ve heard of a- WAIT!” She practically screeched making a few people look over and hiss shushes at her. She blushed embarrassed and mumbled a sorry but turned back to me leaning closer. 

“You got into the chopsticks class???” She asked. “Um yeah, is that a big deal?” I asked confused. 

“Okay first of all I think I’m gonna start throwing shit if your don’t start to realize how special you have to be to get in there.” She whisper shouts. “Oh- i thought it was just what I was assigned to. When I auditioned they looked proud of me but I didn’t realize-“ 

“They looked proud of you! When they assigned me they looked bored!” She says exasperated. “Okay now I feel bad.” I say.

“Don't! Only three boys and three girls get into that class. I honestly just came here to have fun, you must be competitive to get into that group and boy, am I the least competitive person you will ever meet.” She babbled and I laughed at her statement. 

“Well, that’s good. I-I mean it’s not good but-“ “oh shush for two seconds.” She rolls her eyes at me. 

We stood there in comfortable silence waiting for ballet looking slips to be handed, to us.

Puffy, once handed her slip waved to me running to her cabin. The councilor looked down at me and beamed. That’s when I realized I recognized her from the auditions. 

“Hello George! Are you exited for camp? Your one of our top competitors.” She stated still beaming and grinning widely. 

“Um- yeah I was told.” I mumbled. “Oh I’m sure you will fit in, in no time!” She gasped happily. She pushed a slip into my hand and pushed me lightly towards a cabin. 

I walked over and she turned and walked towards a girl who seemed to have bird poop stuck in her hair. 

I opened the cabin door and stepped inside. Instantly I was hit in the face with a pillow. What a nice introduction, I thought. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Said a girl. I recognized her. She was the girl who woke me up. 

“I-it’s fine.” I mumbled. 

“Oi, Niki apple juice operation is complete.” Says another girl with curly purple hair and WAY to much mascara on her face. 

“Great! Hey the last bed is over there with that kid- Dream go say hi if you want I think he took the top bunk.” She says and hurriedly takes the pillow from my arms heading back to the other girl. 

I walk over to the bunk she pointed to and look to see the same boy with blonde hair on the top bunk but this time there was another girl with him. 

“Get off!” 

“No! Give me my lollipop back!” She yells. 

“You mean this one?” He says taking a lolipop from his pocket and shoving it in his mouth. 

“You mother fucker!!!!” The girl yells. Dream laughs. 

I knock on the wood and they still from the angry conversation. 

“Oh, Dream a cute boy is knocking at your door again.” The girl laughs and I realize that she looks very similar to him.

“Shush small child. Hey,! Nice to see you again. T-this is my sister- and she was just leaving.” He says glaring at her. 

“I-“

“Weren’t you?” She groans and takes a look back at him one last time before turning to me. 

“If he try’s to rape you just call drista and Mexican Dream K?” She says proudly. 

“Go!” Shouts Dream and runs to a bed over laughing. 

I blush and Dream groans tiredly for the millionth time this evening. 

I place my bag on the already disheveled bed.  
“Uh, sorry about my sister.” Laughs Dream nervously. 

“It’s fine.” I say attempting to clear the air.

(Heat waves been fakin me out~ Oop sorry-) 

I sit down on my bed but scream when I see another person already sat there squinting at me. 

I almost fall over but the guy catches me instantly and smiles. 

“ME GUSTAAAA!” 

“I- what?” I say and she grins even more broad. “The names Alex but you can call me Qaukity.” He snickers. “Well- um thanks for catching me.” I say dusting myself. I can feel somebody’s eyes on me and I look up to meet Dreams eyes. He jumps back and rolls the other way.

I look to Qaukity and he narrows his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about green man he has practically dated every girl here and his best friend is in a whole other section.” Scoffs Qaukity. 

“There are other sections?” I ask. “YOU DIDNT KNOW- wait! Your a fucking whore aren’t you!” “WHAT?!” 

“Wait- that came out wrong. If your not a whore- *couph MINX *couph*” 

“WATCH YOUR TONE TACO BOY!” Yells the same Irish girl from the other side of the room. 

He flips her off with out looking and turns back to me. 

“You must be a newbie- weird for a newbie to be this high of a rank though. Maybe it’s because your Dreams dancing partner.” He says. “I am?” I say surprised and blushing now. “Yup! My dancing partner is Drista and Niki and Minx are dancing partners.” He grins. 

I look through the room then back at Dream who seems to be lost in his phone.

I push my bangs out of my eyes and cough realizing something is missing. 

“SHIT” I scream. Qaukity jumps back eyeballing me. “You okay bro?” He asks.

“I won’t be!” I scramble to my bag on my bed and instantly begin searching through it. 

“Oh no... my pills.” I say and start to tear up. Then I realize almost everybody is staring at me. 

I wipe my tears away and go back to searching. 

I feel Qaukity sit beside me. “Hey what’s this-“ he picks up a skirt fallen on the floor and color drains from my face.

“AHHH YOU ARE A WHORE.”

“N-no stop give it back!”

“Why do you have a girls skirt in your bag!” He yells accusingly. 

Hot streams of tears that I can’t stop are streaming down my face and I can’t stop them. I’ve always been such a fucking crybaby. 

“I-it’s mine.” I say and he goes white. “O-oh I’m so sorry man- I didn’t mean to I-“ he say trying to apologize but Dream interrupts him. 

“Go off it Qaukity, you’ve already done enough.” He snarls and this time Qaukity listens. 

I desperately try and clear my face of tears as Qaukity puts the skirt back on the bed and holds his head in shame walking back to his bunk. 

Tears are still streaming from my face and I can’t stop it but I can’t stop the person coming towards me either. “Hey- hey! It’s okay..” says a soothing voice and I don’t look up from my arms but I know who it is from the deep soft voice. 

I sniffle softly, my tears clearing up. I feel him rub circles into my back to sooth me and I blush. My legs are hugged to my chest in protection and I lean into Dreams warmth non-self consciously. I drift to sleep. 

Qaukitys POV

I feel really bad. Like REALLY BAD. I know I can’t go over and apologize now. 

“Hey, chill. Give him space I’m sure he will forgive you in the morning.” Smiles Drista comfortingly. 

“Yeah, your probably right.” I say but I still feel a tug of gilt as I say it. 

“Now, wanna work on the dance we’ve been working on so we can beat those losers in the jazz club who think you can’t mix the salsa and ballet together?” She says evilly snickering. “You know it.” I smile back matching her evil tone.


End file.
